nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snack Pact
"Snack Pact" is the first segment of the fourth episode of The Casagrandes. Synopsis In the Casagrande kitchen, Rosa is cooking dinner for her family. She prevents Ronnie Anne from eating a taquito and Bobby, Carl and CJ from eating ice cream before dinner time. Upset with the distractions, Rosa escorts her family members out as she resumes making dinner. At the park, the Casagrandes and Santiagos are playing soccer when they notice Ronnie Anne eating a tamale, which she got from a food truck outside the park. Although the others aren’t too keen with eating someone's cooking because it’ll make Rosa jealous, they try a sample, which they find tastes great. Rosa then shows up and informs them dinner is ready. The next day in the basement, Ronnie Anne and the Casagrandes admit they can't stop thinking about the new tamales and wants to get them without Rosa finding out. Luckily, Ronnie Anne has a plan because she knows her Abuela's work schedule and will be very busy. While doing so, they’ll get the tamales. Later, as Rosa goes to work, her family go to the food truck. After Bobby got his order, they notice Rosa is heading there and make a break for it. Panicking, Bobby hides his hot food in his shirt and talks to her while stating she need to get tools from the hardware store. Back in the basement, Ronnie Anne states to the others they need to do code names, signals, and split up to keep an eye on Rosa while one of them picks up tamales for everyone. Soon after, Rosa is walking along, but her family wasn’t able to make progress due to her being close to the food truck as it arrives in the Casagrande apartment as she is by the inside window. The others try to keep Rosa more occupied and away from the seeing the window. After succeeding, the others are able to get their tamales, but Sergio catches them, and makes them tend to his every need so that he won't tattle on them to Rosa. Having had enough of doing things for their parrot, the family decides to trap him and send him off to Peru. However, chaos ensues in their attempts to catch him. Rosa then arrives home and sees the situation. Knowing that the jig is up, the family admits that they've been getting tamales from the food truck. Rosa then reveals to them that the tamales were her recipe, explaining that the woman who runs the tamale truck is the wife of the man who owns the tool store she visits; in return of getting endless discounts there, Rosa gave the truck owner her tamale recipe. Sergio was relived all of this is over, but Rosa isn't thrilled at him for blackmailing everyone. Ronnie Anne has a plan to get back at him. The episode ends on Sergio now being forced to tend to the Casagrandes as they're eating lunch on the building rooftop, stating that he would rather go to Peru. Notes * When this episode and "The Horror-Scope" first aired, the two segments were switched around. External links *